A Pirate's Heart
by Pianodream
Summary: After witnessing the tragedy of Bur-Omisace, the group is travelling back to Rabanastre. Going for a hunt to change their minds should have been a piece of cake, but for Vaan and Balthier, it turns into a nightmare...
1. Those who Broke

Disclaimer: The characters and FFXII do not belong to me.

Author's note: Hi everyone! Miss Piano speaking! Well I started to write this fic in 2010, in my mother tongue, French. But I... Well... I guess I wanted to share this story with the whole world, by translating it !  
>Soooo... Well, here it comes!<br>And... IF someone notices some language mistakes, just and I shall correct my translation.  
>Or IF someone wanted to translate my stories from French to English, I would be very happy.<br>Anyway, enjoy!

EDIT: THANK YOU VERY MUCH Adelheid A, for correcting some of my language mistakes and weirdly-speaking Vaan. XD

Warning: shounen-ai for this episode.

The heavy door of the Bur Omisace Temple opened in a long and loud squeaking. Covered with blood, dust and sweat, a small group of people spotted out and walked upon the large stone square of the temple. Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca was leading the way in her stiff but confident gait, the Sword of Kings pressed against her chest, Captain Basch stepping aside her. The Viera Fran, sheepish-looking, was looking pensively at Balthier. The same Balthier was gazing grimly at his hands stainted with flesh and blood, his gun almost shivering in its sheath.

A muffled noise made the whole of them jolt, and turn their heads back. Vaan and Penelo, the two Dalmascan orphans, were slowly following them behind. The latter of whom had just collapsed on the marble floor, dazed and obviously schocked. She could hardly stand up, and Vaan was awkwardly trying to pick her up, his sword and shield dropped on the floor. She was almost bursting into tears, hanging upon the blonde's arm and hiccuping a few senseless words. Vaan held her shoulders and Fran came to support her as they went down the large stairs.  
>All looked grave and were as silent as statues.<p>

__ "How horrible... Such barbarity is absolutely unforgivable, even from the Empire of Archadia..."_a voice said with a deep rozzarian accent.

The prince Al-Cid of Rozzaria who had just spoken was standing near the edge of the temple's stone square, overhanging dizzily the valley of Bur-Omisace. Wounded, the noble Rozzarian was supported by his guards. Princess Ashelia stepped forwad and stopped next to him and uttered a deep sigh, captain Basch still standing at her side.  
><em><br>_"His Grace the Great Pontiff Anastasis is now gone... What shall happen next?" _she said.

__ "That I can not know, Princess. I must return to Rozzaria to take some rest, and shall try to postpone the preparedness of our troops. You who are leaving now to Archadès, I can but to beg you to hurry, and wish you shall make it in time, so you may prevent this war to begin. Faram, your Highness, and may your journey be safe."_  
><em><br>_"Faram, prince Al-Cid. May the gods be with you, and farewell."  
><em>  
>The man left, escorted by his guard, and vanished under the heavy rain.<p>

Vaan went down the last steps and beheld the horrible scenery before his eyes. The refugee camp all around the valley was burning piece after piece, the smoke climbing in the sky and obfuscating the sun. The smell of fire and blood was suffocating. The young man had a brutal retch and Balthier tought a second that he was going to topple over the guardrail and fall. He ran and held him back by the shoulders. The blonde was pale and seemed like he was going to faint.

__"Why... Why'd Bergan take it out on the Great Pontiff. Why Bur-Omisace?"_ he mumured.  
><em><br>_"Bergan had gone insane with the Nethicite's power. He gave his soul to those evil stones and lost his very life for it."_Balthier answered.

He thought back to the Judge's awfully dismembered corpse, lying dead inside the Temple, thought back at the moment when the Nethicite inside his chest had exploded like a bomb, and restrained a nauseated quiver. He gazed a moment at Vaan's water-green eyes, the he realized he was still holding him against his chest, and released him. The group stayed a moment in silent, stunt, then Basch broke the silence.

__"We must hurry. Let us go back to Rabanastre and take an airship to Archadès as fast as possible."_

__"We can not. If we make it to Archadès by air, the Empire will arrest us in the minute we'll step on the Archadian ground."_

__"But if that's so, Balthier, how should we go? There is no way by the sea to Archadès and we can not allow us to wait anymore."_

Ashelia inquired.

__"We'll have to go by ourselves, that is the only way to cross the frontier and travel through Archadia unobstrusively. We shall follow the ancient merchant road through the Mosphorian Highwaste and the Salika Woods, then we will muster the Phon Coast, I believe this is the safest way. Once we get there, we shall cut across the Chita Uplands and finally enter the ruins of the Sochen Cave Palace." _Balthier explained, watching pensively at the huge rocks floating in the skies above.

__"You seem to know Archadia quite well. You gonna lead the way?" _Vaan said innocently.

__"Before we go, we should head up to Jahara and take some rest too." _Fran said with her deep slow voice.

They exchanged embarrassed glances, then walked down the Sanctuary's valley, hardly restraining their shivers while they walked through the ruins of the camp under an acid rain. When they reached the entrance, Penelo, whose legs could not support anymore, collapsed again on the ground, and almost begged Vaan to carry her on his back. They immediately decided to rent Chocobos, and Balthier came to spoke with the Moogle Mandoline.

__"Prepare three Chocobos for us, please."_

_"It will cost you 600 gils, kupopo!"

the moogle squeaked, pulling three yellow birds out of their paddock.

__"Why only three birds?" _Basch asked_. "I believe there are six people in this group."_  
><em><br>_"We do not jave enough money to rent six chocobos. And if we want to keep some gil for the rest of the jourbey, we must save it and spend it wisely." _the pirate answered.  
><em><br>_"Balthier has always been... reluctant to spend his money."_Fran said with a faint smile.

__"We can never be too cautious."_

And on that note, the sky pirate put his foot on the stirrup and mounted the chocobo. Vaab sat Penelo on a secobd bird and was about to get into the saddle, when Fran's long clawed hand stopped him.

__"I will take care of her."_the Viera said slowly, sitting before Penelo and grabbing the reins.

Vaan protested and looked around for an other mount. Basch and Ashelia were already on their chocobo, impatient to leave.

__"What are you waiting for? We must go." _the princess muttered to him.

The lad sighed, and walked towards Balthier.  
><em><br>_"C'n I ride too?"_

_"Hurry up. We do not have much time left."

The Rabanastrian put his foot on the stirrup and climbed on the chocobo. But when he tried to sit on the bird, the brunette stopped him.

__"What do you think you are doing?"_

__"Aw, come on, I wanna ride!"_

__"As the leading man of this story, I shall hold the reins. Sit behind me and watch, I will open our path clear." _Balthier said, gently teasing the boy.

The teen grumbled an insult between his teeth and sat behind the sky pirate, as far as possible from the man. Once again, he was the second, and that would have been more endurable if it didn't remind him of the ridings he had with Reks as they both were children. Vaan felt his mood darken.

They left Bur-Omisace, riding through the gorges of Paramina into a freezing blizzard. The snow was grinding under the birds' paws and they were all shivering with their small thin clothes.  
>To top it all off, a strong wind raised, announcing a storm. The chocobos were moving slowly, and Vaan was shivering more and more, refusing to sit closer to Balthier. The brown-haired man heard a muffled sneeze and turned around.<p>

__"Don't you want to come closer? You are freezing."_

_"L-L-L-Leave me alone."

Vaan said, his teeth chattering in his mouth.

Balthier shruged off and they continued their journey, Fran and Penelo following the group slowly. The storm rised for real, and, when they passed on the crests, the wind was so violent that Vaan was almost thrown down to the ground. Balthier uttered an exasperated sigh and put his left arm behind his back, grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled him to himself.

__"Hey, whatcha doing!" _Vaan said, gliding on the yellow feathers.  
><em><br>_"The role of a leading man is to protect his allies. So stop whining and hold tight to me before you freeze to death or fall into a ravine."_

Balthier took the reins back. Against his back, Vaan muffled a second sneeze and resigned. He rised his arms, lying against the brunette's back, his blond hair tickling Balthier's neck. Embracing the pirate's waist, he hesitated again, then huddled up against him, his head on his shoulder blades. Under the shirt and the waistcoat he could feel the soft heat of the muscled body, and he blushed immediately. A freezing gust messed his hair up and he tightened Balthier as far as he could. The sky pirate felt the gloved hands seeking the heat of his skin on his torso, and he smiled. Vaan closed his eyes, thinking back to the blood fest they had just witnessed in the valley, and he grinted his teeth. This despicable war had brought nothing but woe and destruction to Ivalice.  
>The chocobos continued their slow walk, as silent as tombs in a frozen graveyard...<p>

Chapter 1 END.

Sooo, how was this forst chapter? If you liked it and want the next part to be translated and released, post me a rewiew! . ;)  
>Or even if you did not like this first chapter... Post me a rewiew anyway, so I can improve my translations! :D<p> 


	2. Sunrise and Hunting Job

Disclaimer: The characters and FFXII do not belong to me. The are copyrighted to SE.

Author's note: Thank you for the 2 people who rewiewed on my first chapter! Please everyone, if you notice language mistakes, write me a rewiew and describe it so I can improve my skills! :D

EDIT: THANK YOU VERY MUCH Adelheid A, for correcting some of my language mistakes and weirdly-speaking Vaan. XD

Warning: shounen-ai, maybe.

Chapter II: The Haunted Mines.

__"Vaan? Hey, Vaan."_

The half-asleep young man opened his eyes. The sun had gone very low onto the skyline, and the Ozmone Plains were getting darker and darker already. Rocked back and forth by the calm steps of the chocobo, Vaan had slowly fallen asleep, his head on Bakthier's shoulder, lying against his back.

__"Mmh... Whassup?"_

__"We have nearly made it. Look."_

Vaan raised his chin. Not so far away from them, they could see the banks of the Sogoht and the bridge at Jahara's entrance. The teen looked back to the others. Penelo was squeezing Fran against her chest, as pale as a ghost. The Viera looked exhausted herself.

They arrived to the bridge. The garifs guarding the way looked at them with curiosity. Vaan let go of Balthier's waist and jumped down onto the ground, his legs numb with their travelling. The brown-haired pirate went down himself and came to hold back Fran's chocobo, whils she was helping Penelo to get off the blonde teen grabed her shoulders and supported her as the princess was approaching the leery garifs.

__"Good evening. We are but exhausted foreign travelers and here we come friendly and unarmed, applying for a rest in your noble village."_

__"You are welcomed, humes. If this is a night of rest you are seeking, ask for the inn, on your right after this bridge..."_ answered the suspicious guard.

Ashe thanked him, then the group passed the Sogoht and entered the garif village. Heading straight to the inn, they were welcomed by a female garif with a gruff tone of voice, who led them to two small yurts. The night was falling upon Ivalice, and fires were already roaring into their hearths. The three women took over the first yurt, and the men entered the second one, closing the entrance with thick curtains. Vaan put his pouch down and threw himself onto the bed, uttering a sigh of relief and removing his clothes hurriedly. As the heavy pants flew in the air, revealing two long and thin but strong legs, Basch had a smile and Balthier raised an eyebrow.

__ « May I ask what you are doing ? »_ the scarred captain said, half amused-half surprised.

__ « I'm tired, I'm going to bed. »_ retorted the almost naked teen while sliding into the bed, and he fell asleep immediately, obviously exhausted by this painful day.

Basch and Balthier exchanged an glance, then the candles were extinguished, and they went into their own beds. Balthier looked up to the yurt's ceiling for a few moments, was recalling the day's events, one by one. The sanctuary, the Empire's assault, the fight against the Judge Magister, the blood, the fire in the valley, and their awaiting journey to Archadia... He remembered the freezing blizzard, Vaan's hesitating hands wrapped around his waist, the heat of his body against his own, his slow breathing while he was sleeping on the chocobo, the same breathing he was now hearing in the yurt... Balthier shook his head and rolled to his side, sighing. He was having weird ideas, he said to himself as he closed his eyes...

On the following morning, the atmosphere had slightly gotten better, evolving to a relatively good mood. They woke up early, as the first sun lights were touching Jahara. Balthier dressed quietly and sat next to the outside fire, stretching his arms and shoulders. Penelo and Basch were cooking eggs and slicing bread. Fran gave the brown-haired pirate a bowl of light soup, and the man looked around the fireplace.

__ « Where is Vaan? »_

__ « He must be still sleeping. He's a kinda a sleepyhead. _» Penelo said with a faint smile.

__ « Ya shouldn't talk behind people's back, y'know. »_ a sleepy voice said.

Numbed by his slumber, Vaan came out from the yurt and sat next to Balthier. His blonde hair was messed up and he was trying to keep his eyes open, blinking quickly. He yawned deeply.

__ « Put your hand on your mouth while yawning. »_ Penelo said.

__ « Grrmmh... Not my fault. Basch snored all night long. »_ the young man pouted while gulping his breakfast down.

__ « Did I really make that much noise ? _» Basch said smiling.

They had their breakfast while talking like they had always done before, the sun slowly rising above the skies. Vaan raised his head and covered his eyes with his hand.

__ « It's a beautiful sunrise, isn't ? »_ he said with a slightly sad voice.

__ « It sure is. »_ the pirate answered, looking up at the clouds and the colorful sky.

After their breakfast, Ashe came back, escorted by a garif with white and large horns.

__ « I just spoke with the present High-Chief Zayalu. He graciously accepted to offer us some food and water, so we may continue our journey. »_

__ « That's good news. I will pack our luggage.»_ Fran said, heading to her yurt.

The garif looked carefully at the group and he laid his eyes on Vaan, who was finishing his slice of bread. He approached him with his slow heavy steps.

__ « Excuse me, but... »_

__ « What is it ? »_

__ « Have you come for the mark hunt ? »_

__ « A mark ? »_

__ « You are a hunter from clan Centurio, aren't you ? »_ the garif said, pointing an emblem on Vaan's belt. _« I sent them a request. »_

__ « Hum, let me think... Oh yeah, I remember a note about Jahara. What's it about ? »_

__ « Well... A frightning creature called Ixtab runs wild into the Henne Mines, attacking our warriors and animals. But we garifs do not have the power to defeat it, thus I called for the clan's help. Slay that thing and you will be rewarded. »_

__ « Hem... I ... »_ Vaan began.

__ « We do not have much time left, Vaan. We should leave by now. »_ Ashelia grumbled.

__ « Pardon me, my lady, but this young lad has a duty as a hunter, and... we could spend one day more here. »_ Basch interrupted.

__ « Thank you, Basch. »_ the blonde said, and he turned back to Zayalu. _« I accept the hunt. Tell me everything I need to know. »_

__ « Thank you. The Ixtab is somewhere on the second railway junction into the west shafts of the Henne Mines. It's a terrifying creature which will try to scare you to death before attacking. But the true danger lies within its scythe-shaped teeth and claws. The Ixtab's venom is a lethal poison, which kills slowly with unbearable sufferings. But it is also a very sought-after sorcery component, and so, I will ask you to bring me back that poison, as proof of your succeed. But please be very careful, and I wish you luck. »_

__ « Thank you. »_ Vaan said, and he put his bundle on his shoulder.

__ « You won't be going alone. I am coming with you, and I won't change my mind anyhow ! »_ Penelo squeaked, grabing her hammer with a smile on her face.

__ « I will be coming as well. The mines are deep and the two of you could get lost into that place. »_ Balthier said while counting his bullets.

Vaan protested a little, then resigned and grabed his weapons. There was no easy way to the Henne Mines, so they went to take back their chocobos from yesterday. Ashe seemed worried.

__ « Come back soon, alright ? » _

__ « Don't worry, we'll be back in no time! »_ Vaan shouted with a large smile on his face.

And in the blink of an eye, the three of them were off on their chocobos, running through the plains...

Chapter 2 END.

That took a soooooo long time to translate ! T-T French language has so much idioms and expressions that do not even EXIST in english, it's awful ! Awful but funny. XD  
>In the original french version, the dialogue about the sunrise did not exist, but I just wanted to write a line about the beauty of the scene. :)<br>Please, rewiew !:D


End file.
